deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reverse-Flash VS Infinite
|SuperNathan10002= Reverse-Flash VS Infinite is a What if? episode of Death Battle. It features Reverse-Flash from DC Comics and Infinite from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description DC Comics VS Sonic the Hedgehog! '''The two characters are known in many ways, being the enemy to both Flash and Sonic, and is stupidly powerful in their own ways, both have unstoppable power, and both even rival or surpass the speedsters. Which one will stand, and which one will fall in the end? Interlude '''Boomstick: Being a badass villain always need a story and motivation, one being rival to the hero himself. Wiz: Not only that but because of their edge that people like about them. Boomstick: Reverse-Flash, aka, Hunter Zolomon. Wiz: And Infinite, Sonic's strongest foe, and the Phantom Lord himself. Boomstick: ''' He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. '''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Reverse-Flash Wiz: 'The DC Universe has many great heroes and villains. '''Boomstick: ' Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, The Joker, Bane, Zod, and a lot more. Geez, just how many ideas do they had next. 'Wiz: '''Probably a hundred or so. '''Boomstick: '''Ahem! There's one guy that is not only an enemy of Flash but a Reverse of Flash. Reverse-Flash! '''Wiz: ' When young Hunter Zolomon was a kid, yes, that's his real name. He has a peaceful and a good life, along with two loving parents to be taken care off. '''Boomstick: '''Oh yes, the day that two parents love their children that will become a powerful thing in the future. '''Wiz: '''Anyways, Hunter found out that his father was a killer and not a drug dealer. Which to that point that he was a wanted man. '''Boomstick: '''A drug dealer huh.. Hey Wiz, can I go find him to- '''Wiz: '''No. Don't even think about it! '''Boomstick: '''Aww. Fine, it was soon enough that he saw watching his father being killed by the police. Young Hunter decides to go to college and become a crime fighter. Does that sound familiar to you Wiz? '''Wiz: '''Uhh yes. '''Boomstick: '''He soon met a woman named Ashley, which they got married and live- '''Wiz: '''Went on a mission to stop a villain. While Hunter was working with Ashley and her father in this mission, something... went off. '''Boomstick: '''You see, Hunter told the hunt that the guy wouldn't have a gun, you know what happened after that? Ashley's father got shot! '''Wiz: '''It was a bad time for Hunter, later after that, he found a job to work on. Along with the police and the fastest man alive, the Flash. Which was Wally West. '''Boomstick: So they became panther and become a great team with a successful work! But... Wiz: 'A accident had happened... In Iron Heights. All the villains, including Gorilla Grodd, has escaped. '''Boomstick: '''Long story short, Gorilla Grodd beat the living sh*t out of him very badly! Never play or trust a gorilla. '''Wiz: '''Hunter has to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. So he begged Wally, aka the Flash, to use the cosmic treadmill, which that translates to he travels through time and prevent all of this from happening. '''Boomstick: '''But he said 'NO' to him. And oh boy, our man Hunter wasn't every glad or happy at all. '''Wiz: '''After all this.. soon, Hunter became, the Reverse Flash. '''Boomstick: '''This guy is overpowered and fast as hell, having the ability to stop time! Into what point that he could slow it down and even stop it. '''Wiz: '''Reverse-Flash time manipulation grants him illusions to add it on to it. He can make it seem like he's moving from anywhere to run at the human speed, which is 27 mph at max. And to the speed of light, which is 671 Million mph. '''Wiz: '''Now that's crazy fast, he also has super strength illusion, an ability to punch at the speed of light. '''Boomstick: '''Wonder Woman stated that it hurts more being punched than Superman! Now that's crazy strong and insane. '''Wiz: '''Hunter gave Superman a hard time in combat, including Batman and Wonder Woman. '''Boomstick: '''He can even snap his finger... to create a deadly shockwave. '''Wiz: ' You would think that time stopping is an OP move but in Hunter case, it's not... You see, the DC Universe physics is when a being is nearer or at light speed time stop. So when a DC Character move a light speed, they basically moving as fast as he is, or as fast as they are when stopping time. '''Boomstick: '''Reverse-Flash just have the gut to be Flash's Reverse after all, not a villain, but wants to make a hero better, to become a better hero, mostly Wally. ''Barry Allen: That is why you killed my mother? That's why you ruined my life? Because you couldn't be me?'' ''Eobard Thawne:' I BECAME BETTER THAN YOU! I am the *one thing* you cannot stop, Flash! Infinite Wiz: 'In the cross event of Sonic Forces, Doctor Eggman has succeeded to conquer the world of Mobius. Mobian animals were afraid, places being guarded by the Eggman Empire. '''Boomstick: '''Which beg the question, how did Eggman succeeded in doing it? '''Wiz: '''In the Sonic Forces Prequel comic issue #3, Eggman was struggling to build a new robot design for his army. Orbot then tells Eggman that something outside, and that something is the Phantom Ruby. And during that time after he got the Phantom Ruby and went to the base, out of the sudden... '''Boomstick: '''The group of flur-I mean the Jackal Squad attacked the base. '''Wiz: '''And the leader of the Jackal Squad is Infinite, or as fans called him ''Zero. 'Boomstick: '''As usual, months ago after that event, Shadow the Hedgehog attacked the base and easily destroyed the group of the Jackal Squad. Only one still remains and got his ass kicked, that is... Infinite. '''Wiz: ' After Shadow called Zero weak and teleported away, Zero went insane thanks to his huge self-esteem issues. He soon became a villain we all know, merge with the Phantom Ruby Prototype and now became Infinite. '''Boomstick: '''Infinite has insane feats, to begin with! He easily defeated E-123 Omega with just one blast, one shot Silver the Hedgehog, and even beaten Sonic the Hedgehog in their first encounter, no no no no, twice, in a roll! '''Wiz: '''Not only that but Tails, who has a IQ of 300, said that Infinite is faster than Sonic when boosted. The same blue hedgehog which we said before at Sonic VS Ruby Rose, that Sonic can exceed the speed of light in base, without the boost, which is roughly 671 Million mph. '''Boomstick: '''Infinite main ability is to generate, destroyed, or manipulated virtual realities. These virtual realities are stated to be illusion, which Infinite is able to do that by taking control of visual and depth perception that feed false information to the brain. '''Wiz: '''The effects are pulling in them to be capable of causing any injury or affect the victim's physical body. These virtual realities are said to be as strong as the originals or Infinite can just make them stronger whatever he needs to. '''Boomstick: '''He's also capable of super flight that surpass Sonic's speed, shoot laser beam out of his finger, he can also manipulate reality and can manipulate the opponent's mental, can change his size, teleportation, telekinesis, and he even created portal dimension like Null Space. '''Wiz: '''Not only that but he can create the SUN. Before you said that Sun is not as big as an actual Sun, therefore, Infinite is not Star level. There's problem with that, if you know anything about Star, then the smaller the Star is, the hotter and more powerful it gets. Dwarft Star is considered to be the most powerful Star and burn the hottest, even the smallest Star would be more powerful than a Black Hole. '''Boomstick: '''Even if Infinite's Sun is a Star level because that Sun didn't destroy Mobius, well that's because of the plot of Sonic Forces for that to happen. So Infinite would be a Planet level or higher. '''Wiz: '''The Phantom Ruby is even surpassed the Master Emerald, the same big emerald that is stronger than the Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald energy is a Planet buster with multiple sources to back it up. '''Boomstick: '''But he isn't perfect, he loses to a must stronger Sonic and the Avatar without the other Phantom Ruby Prototype. Another weakness is his extreme sense of confidence and constant need to satisfy his sadism, it happens a lot. '''Wiz: '''But that doesn't change Infinite at all, he's still a force to be reckoned with. ''Dr. Eggman': It doesn't matter now, with the lab locked down in Mystic Jungle. Which reminds me, didn't you run into Sonic there after he escaped? ''Infinite: Yes, but he was powerless against me. There is no need for concern.'' ''Dr. Eggman: You let the hedgehog LIVE? That is a great source of concern.'' ''Infinite: For you, perhaps. He has beaten you for decades, yet I defeated him in our first encounter.'' Fight Result Who are you rooting for?? Reverse-Flash Infinite |-|Pistashio= Reverse-Flash vs Infinite is Pistashio's Upcoming Death Battle. Description Interlude Reverse-Flash Infinite Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs DC' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles